tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rap Crew
WARNING: THIS IS NOT REAL, THIS IS FAKE! The Rap Crew was a TV series on MBC Every1. On The Rap Crew, it recurits underground rappers, rookie rappers and trainee rappers that they want to debut as rappers. It was hosted by Minho (SHINee), Dok2 and T.O.P (BIGBANG) (Season 1 only). It was cancelled in 2017 following a host's military enlistment. Note: This is WIP. -Sobo System The system is: *Underground Rappers: Must choose their own song that it is considred as a underground rap. *Rookie Rappers: Must choose a rap song that already exists. *Trainee Rappers: Same as Rookie Rappers, but only that they known. Notable Contestants Here are the contestants that are notable. Cast (Season 1) *Choi Min-ho (Host) *Choi Seung-hyun (Host) *Lee Joon-kyung (Host) *Kwon Hyuk-woo (Season 1 contestant, now known as Loco) (Eliminated Episode 7) *Kim Nam-joon (Season 1 contestant, now known as RM, formerly as Rap Monster, member of BTS) (Runner-Up) *Park Yun-ha (Season 1 contestant, winner of Unpretty Rapstar 3, now known as Giant Pink) (Eliminated Episode 8) *Jung Ho-seok (Season 1 contestant, now known as J-Hope, member of BTS) (Winner) *Min Yoon-gi (Season 1 contestant, now known as Suga/Agust D, member of BTS) (Eliminated Episode 11) *Kim Eun-young (Season 1 contestant, member of Blacklist, now known as Cheetah, winner of Unpretty Rapstar 1) (Eliminated Episode 10) *Lee Seong-hwa (Season 1 contestant, now known as Gray) (Eliminated Episode 9) *Kim Hae-sol (Season 1 contestant, now known as Zion.T) (Eliminated Episode 10) *Shin Hyo-seob (Season 1 contestant, now known as Crush) (Eliminated Episode 8) Cast (Season 2) *Choi Min-ho (Host) *Lee Joon-kyung (Host) *Yoon Ye-jin (Season 2 contestant, now known as Nada, former member of WA$$UP) (Eliminated Episode 7) *Lim Na-young (Season 2 contestant, former member of I.O.I and Pristin) (Eliminated Episode 9) *Kang Hye-na (Season 2 contestant) (Eliminated Episode 8) *Han Jung-hyun (Season 2 contestant) (Eliminated Episode 11) (Now enlisted in military) *Hong Si-young (Season 2 contestant, also known as Giriboy) (Runner-Up) *Jung Hun-cheol (Season 2 contestant, formerly known as Iron) (Eliminated Episode 10) *Kevin Hwang (Season 2 contestant, also known as G2) (Winner) *Song Gun-hee (Season 2 contestant, also known as #GUN, former NO.MERCY contestant) (Eliminated Episode 9) Cast (Season 3) *Choi Min-ho (Host) *Lee Joon-kyung (Host) *Park Seung-yeon (Season 3 contestant, also known as Dan-A, former member of MATILDA) (Eliminated Episode 10) *Lee Eui-jin (Season 3 contestant, also known as Euijin, formerly known as Lo-J, former member of A.Cian, member of BIGFLO) (Winner) *Yoo Chae-won (Season 3 contestant) (Eliminated Episode 9) *Kim Hyo-jong (Season 3 contestant, also known as E'Dawn, former member of Pentagon) (Runner-Up) *Kim Young-jo (Season 3 contestant, also known as Ravn, member of ONEUS) (Eliminated Episode 7) *Han Seung-woo (Season 3 contestant, member of VICTON) (Eliminated Episode 11) *Cho Seung-yeon (Season 3 contestant, also known as Luizy/WOODZ) (Eliminated Episode 10) Cast (Season 4) *Lee Joon-kyung (Host) *Jung Ho-seok (Host) *Kang Si-won (Season 4 contestant, Produce 101 contestant, also known as Kang XiWon) (Eliminated Episode 7) *Mary Kim (Season 4 contestant) (Eliminated Episode 8) Category:Fake TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Rap TV Shows Category:MBC Every1 Shows